fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Time Pretty Cure!
is LeenaCandy's fifth fan series replacing Magilika Pretty Cure!. The motif is style, mirrors, & friendship. Plot The Owl City Kingdom Princess, Aokihime Mika but that all of mascots & Mika are getting escape because of Queen Shock. If she and the mascots in the city, Mika meets Aimi, Amai, & Mena to becoming Pretty Cures. And now, the eight cures & six mascots will save the world to defeat Queen Shock from Heartbreak Kingdom! Characters PreCure With the exception of Scarlett & Elixir, The cures had a first letters of A or M and last first letters had I or A (including Adam & Carly), at cure names are seven letters. Matsuki Aimi / Cure Glitter / Disco Diva / Indian Sparkle Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami, Han Megumi Aimi is bright, famous girl and she loves to her life. She is most intelligent in class and she is President in town. Her theme colors are pink, peach (Disco Diva), & fushia (Indian Sparkle). She represents the hearts. Aokihime Mika / Cure Fantasy / Ballet Moon / Minty Hip Hop Voiced by:'' '' Mika is princess of Owl City Kingdom and cheerful girl and Aimi's close friend. Her theme colors are blue, indigo, (Ballet Moon), & cyan (Minty Hip Hop). She reptesent the spades. Yotsu Amai / Cure Miracle / Charming Chili / Samba Swing Voiced by: '' '' Amai is sweet, crybaby girl and she loves sweets. She loves to write & draw in the spring & summer. Her theme colors are yellow, lemon (Charming Chili), & dandelion (Samba Swing). She represent the stars. Murasaki Mena / Cure Twinkle / Purple Deluxe / Dolly Dutch Voiced by: '' '' Mena is calm, popular president in Aimi Academy. She is very excellent at sports. Her theme colors are purple, magenta (Purple Deluxe), & lavender (Dolly Dutch). She represents the diamonds. Nanako Akai / Cure Sherbet / Green Fairy / Wrinkle Waltz Voiced by: '' '' Akai is behaved, passionate girl & she is very neatly in tennis. She is leader in Society club. Her theme colors are green, lime (Green Fairy), & viridian (Wrinkle Waltz). She represents the clovers. Mikante Maya / Cure Holiday / Juicy Jelly / Wonderful Wish Voiced by: '' '' Maya is tomboyish, hot-blodded girl and she likes to play sports & video games because she can't good in studies. Her theme colors are orange, mandarin (Juicy Jelly), & vermelion (Wonderful Wish). She represents the circles. Adam / Dasuri Mira / Cure Stricky / Robot Cyber / Beat Tennis Voiced by: '' '' Mira is cool, sporty, energetic girl. She was very friends with Mena & Maya. Her theme colors are navy, blue (Robot Cyber), & cerulean (Beat Tennis). She represents the sun & moon. Carly / Sonyung Airi / Cure Maxinum / Jump Jazz / Lolita Love Voiced by: '' '' Airi is cute, funny girl and she loves to eat. She hates the ugly boys. Her theme colors are rose, bubblegum (Jump Jazz), & cotton candy (Lolita Love). She represents the earth & ocean. Myersons Scarlett / Cure Elixir / Flaming Flamingo / Sakura Kimono Voiced by: '' '' Scarlett is a mysterious cure but she is very excellent in fighting skills & very mystery. She is poor, cold girl but she revealed in GTPC38. Her theme color is red, scarlet (Flaming Flamingo), & cherry (Sakura Kimono). She represents the jewels, miracles, & love. Cure Jepsen Voiced by: '' '' A mysterious cure but it defeated. Also as Adam & Carly's partner Shingukawa Musa / Cure Glamour / Hip Hop Paddle Pop / Kanade Shinkumi Voiced by: '' '' Tomoyo Aoki / Cure Thirsty / Funky Kawaii / Tinikling Bling Voiced by: '' '' Nakajima Meia / Cure Sparkle / Aqua Serenade / Sexy Passion Voiced by: '' '' Midorida Anya / Cure Electro / Goddess Lord / Heavenly Megumi Voiced by: '' '' Note: Anya's second alternated form & Meia's surname was same as Padparascha's voice actor, Nakajima Megumi. Mascots Kiss-''' Aimi's partner 'Spark-' Mika's partner 'Flaire-' Amai's partner 'Rebelle-' Mena's partner 'Mix-' Akai's partner 'Elegance-' Maya's partner 'Adam-' Mira's mascot form 'Carly-' Airi's mascot form 'Cassandra-' Scarlett's partner Heartbreak Kingdom 'Queen Shock-' main villain in series 'Airarks-' monsters '''Kurohama Classico Tsukikage Sayaku Manogan Owl City Queen Alona-''' Mika's daughter '''Flickmis: *Pimy (pink flickmy) *Bimy (blue flickmy) *Kimy (yellow flickmy) *Vimy (violet flickmy) *Gimy (green flicmy) *Oimy (orange flickmy) *Nimy (indigo flickmy) *Rimy (rose flickmy) *Akamy (red flickmy) Empress Eia & Era-''' Mika's neighbors 'Color-' Mika's partner 'Empress Leena-' Mika's empress but she was calls '''Himehoshi Leena. Former vs. International Pretty Cures in Good Time Pretty Cure!-''' these cures are appears in some episodes are Future, Present, & Past Generation cures '''UNTIL the last episode and transforming super forms. Items PopChanPact-''' the cure's (with Adam & Carly) transformation device, the cure's phrase say Pretty Cure, Mashup Change! 'PopModules-' the cures' randomed weapon, hence it their rainbow style list: *Red PopModule- Used for Carly / Airi / Cure Maxinum *Orange PopModule- Used for Maya / Cure Holiday *Yellow PopModule- Used for Amai / Cure Miracle *Green PopModule- Used for Akai / Cure Sherbet *Blue PopModule- Used for Mika / Cure Fantasy *Indigo PopModule- Used for Adam / Mira / Cure Stricky *Violet PopModule- Used for Mena / Cure Twinkle *Pink PopModule- Used for Aimi / Cure Glitter 'PopCards-' the cure's main attachment 'PopMixBrace-' the cure's weapon 'Elixir Piano-' Scarlett's transformation device 'Elixir Tambourine-' Scarlett's weapon 'Vermelion PopModule (LuxModule)-' Used for Scarlett / Cure Elixir Location 'Miyuki Town-' the cures homeplace 'Miyuki Academy-' the cures school 'Owl City Kingdom-' Mika, the mascots, & others homeplace 'Heartbreak Kingdom-' the villains' homeplace Movies '''Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia 3: Forever Imagine! Pretty Cure Fantasia Crosssovers Good Time to Change! Pretty Cure-''' crossover of Good Time & Happiness Charge Trivia *This series is very similar to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: **Both had four main cures had main color schemes: pink- (Glitter & Lovely), blue- (Fantasy & Princess), yellow- (Miracle & Honey), & purple- (Twinkle & Fortune) **Both had randomed cures are appear **Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Fantasy & Princess) **Both had lead female villains **Both had changing forms **Cure Glitter's Hindustan form is similar to Cure Fortune's *This is similar to Doki Doki Heartbrand! Pretty Cure: **Both had a main color schemes: pink-(Paddle Pop & Glitter), blue-(Cornetto & Fantasy), yellow-(Fruttare & Miracle), green-(Calippo & Sherbet), rose-(Kulfeez & Maxinum), orange-(Cassata & Holiday), indigo-(Feast & Stricky), purple-(Liona & Twinkle), & red-(Magnum & Elixir). **Both had a red cures are legendary. **Both had a cures are main device but a red cure had a different device. **The pink & lead cures (Paddle Pop & Glitter) can transforming super forms but their can't defeated, following Cure Dream, Cure Blossom, & Cure Heart in movies. *This series is sung By Adam Young from Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen. **In case of Adam Young's group, that is relating by Mika, the mascots, & the others due to place with. **All cures & other cures (except Elixir) had Carly Rae Jepsen's clothes was endorced by Candies. **This series had same name but the chorus (Woah oh oh oh) is related in first ending. **This series is the similar in this music video in GTPC23. **This series had a named Adam, Scarlett calls "Young Adam" was sing by leader of Owl City, Adam Young. **That song was inspirely that LeenaCandy's favorite song. **In case in mascots, Cure Maxinum & Cure Stricky had samed the mascot of each singers, '''Adam & Carly. Category:Fan Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Good Time Pretty Cure! Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Mirrors Theme Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries